Nuestro Hijo
by Digilover XD
Summary: Lo mas perturbador de una vida es estar embarazada y tu novio se valla a otro pais sin saberlo, lo mas perturbador es que no te des cuenta que tu novia esta embarazada y te vallas a otro pais, lo mas perturbador para ambos es como podrian cuidar a un niño si los dos no estan juntos y tienen 17 años,este es el rol de Takeru y Hikari, como pasaran ambos este obstaculo de sus vidas?
1. Nadie lo Sabe

_**Nuestro hijo**_

* * *

Takeru pov:

La verdad no se como llego a un avión en estos momentos para irme a Francia y dejar a todos mis amigos solo por mis estudios sinceramente odaiba esta bien para mi, pero mi madre con exigencia me mando lejos de mi hermano mis amigos. De kari... Me separan de mi novia, eso no es justo.

* * *

2 Meses atras:

Tk ya te dije que no, no me dolió entiendes no tienes que preocuparte-decia kari en una cama al lado de tk mientras este la abrazaba  
pero estas segura?-dijo tk

-si lo estoy tranquilo-dijo kari algo mas tranquila de lo que estaba antes

-ok todo estará bien entonces-dijo tk dándole un beso en la frente  
mientras tai no se entere los dos estaremos bien-dijo kari risueña

-claro ni davis-bromeo tk

-David es un minitai-dijo kari riendo

-bueno voy a cambiarme ok?dijo tk ahora tenemos que ir a la preparatoria

-si lo se pero tk creo que deberías ir a tu casa-diji kari-apurate antes que tal regrese de ese campamento al que fue

-oh es verdad!-dijo tk cambiándose rápidamente llenado aceleradamente a la puerta .

-por cierto a donde se han ido gatomon y patamon anoche?

-no lo se-dijo tk-tenian una reunió importante con algo importante de hecho no lo escuche muy bien a patamon

-bueno chau amor-dijo kari dándole un beso a un tk recién terminado de cambiar

-chau mi luz-tk se fue corriendo de la casa de kari hacia su casa y por el camino se encuentra con matt

-tk, esto se te perdió creo-dijo alzando a patamon Mié tras este movía sus patitas para saludar a tk

-oh gracias?dijo tk algo confundido

-tk te parecería venir a una fiesta este fin de semana conmigo. Los demás chicos de la banda?

-no puedo matt tengo que estudiar además esto llegando tarde a casa mira que hora es en una hora ya debo estar en la escuela

-espera osea como donde estuviste toda la noche?-preguntó matt confundido mientras tk corría a toda velocidad y matt no sabia como alcanzarlo

-yo te puedo ayudar-dijo gabumon escondido entre un arbusto

-tk no corras tan rapudo-decia patamon ya en la cabeza de tk

-a donde fuiste ayer patamon?

-fui a una orden de digimons sagrados nada mas-dijo patamon intentando no caerse-vall-en eso aparece garurumo a su lado corriendo que cargaba a matt

creó que necesitan un aventon-tk le dio la mano a matt y este lo puso en el lomo de garurumon  
gracias matt

-dime por que rayos no me dices lo que hiciste a noche-dijo matt

-bueno yo...- tk le contó todo lo que hizo a noche provocandole mucho rubor en la cara. La mirada sorprendida de matt el cual un segundo después le golpeo en la cabeza a tk para que reaccionara

-tk, sabes las consecuencias de eso?!dijo matt algo preocupado  
no hay nada de malo en experimentar una sola vez-se defendió tk

-bueno como quieras pero tk ten cuidado por que existen millones de personas que por experimentar ya son padres así q tengan cuidado y por otro lado seré tío... Creo que el que sale ganando seré yo-dijo matt mientras tk estaba avergonzado-tranquilo tk con tal que se cuidaran yo estaré bien además si tai se entera te mataría

-y por supuesto yo te defendería como lo valiente que soy y mandaría a metal garurumon a defenderte por mi

-valla si que valiente eres-dijo tk sarcástico

-Sabes que te quiero tk-dijo matt acariciando el cabello rubio de su hermano mientras patamon les daba espacio

-listo te dejo aqui-dijo garurumon

\- encerio, llegamos tan rápido?pregunta tk algo confundido

-si ve donde mama hermanito-dijo matt mientras tk y patamon iban rápidamente a su departamento.

* * *

Actualmente

-ya me despedí de mis amigos y familia ahora no se que debo hacer estoy en un avión para it a gran iba a vivir con mi abuelo, no lo se pero creo que es lo mejor son mis estudios y si quiero mantener mi carrera bien entonces-dijo tk en sus pensamientos, en eso el avión tomo vuelo y se elevo-dire todo a un nuevo destino-se dijo así mismo, no puedo dejar de pensar en hikqri, la voy a extrañar en verdad... Cierto patamon esta en mi maleta..-tk agarra su maleta de viaje que estaba en la maletera de arriba del asiento y saca la maleta y la abre. Aparece un patamon con la cara azul intentando respirar agitadamente-,perdón patamon  
perdón!tk como te olvidaste de mi!-grto patamon golpeando a tk con sus pequeñas patitas

-ok tranquilo amigo ya paso dijo tk- es que estaba recordando

-si ok-dijo patamon tranquilizandose-y no puedo creer que me pasaran como un peluche acaso no ven que soy real

-jajaaj es que eres muy suave y adorable y no puedo creer que creyeran que alguien de 17 como yo aun concernara peluches

-sii-dijo patamon medio ofendido  
bueno ya ahora regresaremos con el abuelo michael ok?

-si el abuelo michael me cae bien-dijo patamon celebrando-y cuando crees que Regresemos  
bueno hasta que termine mis estudios-calculaba tk-hasta que tenga no se 23 maso menos

-tk! No! Yo quiero quedarme en odaiba-gritaba patamon

-tranquilo no te preocupes el tiempo pasa rápido

-si tk

* * *

Kari pov)

Tk!- lloraba kari en los brazos de tai y luego miro a la mama de tk la cual estaba de brazos cruzados indiferente ante los lloriqueos de kari- porque y hasta cuando usted sabia que!-kari enmudeció al ver la presencia de los demás  
es lo mejor para mi hijo-dijo natsuko mirando con desprecio a kari

-pero...-kari se seco las lágrimas y salio con gstomon y todos se les quedaron mirando, entonces ella se va lo mas lejos posible afuera del aeropuerto viendo como el avión de tk se iba en el cielo y se perdía de vista

-kari tranquila-dijo gatomon-que es lo que sucede?

-es que gatomin yo yo...-kari estaba muy triste que hasta no podía hablar-yo yo...estoy esperando un hijo de tk!

-que!-grito gatomon que se sorprendió a la pregunta

-se lo dije a la mama de tk el mes pasado cuando me hice la prueba-decia kari secando sus lagrimas

-Y tk lo sabe?-pregunta gatomon preocupada

-no y nadie mas sabe- dijo kari aun llorando- y ahora que haré

-se lo debes decir a tai-dijo gatomon-el te ayudara estoy segura

-pero...pero... No lo se!-grito kari callendo en la preocupación

-kari que sucede?!-preguntó tai abrazándola, tai y kari viven solos en un departamento ambos lo comparten después que se volvieran independientes y sus padres se fueran a vivir a tokio.-kari!

-hermano!-kari abrazo a tai y se empezó a desahogar

* * *

Horas después:

A kari se le veía en el terminal d hablando con takeru

Takeru dice:aun te extraño

Hikari dice:= yo

Takeru dice:acabo de llegar del aeropuerto con patamon a la casa de mi abuelo

Hikari dice: tk hay algo que t qria decir ..

Takeru dice: dime...así verdad x cierto mañana empiezan mis clases lo olvidaba x completo, estoy tan :) por fin acabaré bien mi carrera y cuando vuelva juro que nos casaremos y formaremos una familia kari.

Hikari dice: sabes olvida lo que te iba a decir... Te deseo lo mejor amor bye bye te amo

Takeru dice:yo también te amo

* * *

Takeru pov)

Horas después del viaje tk y patamon llegaron a casa de su abuelo y alistaron todas sus cosas para tenerlas listas para mañana su primer día de clases, entonces miraba fotos en su teléfono y vio una en donde estaban el y kari juntos. Se quedo mirándola

-tk, el abuelo nos llama a almorzar-dijo patamon

-Si... Hikari...

-yo no soy kari pero tomare eso como un ya voy

-debo hablar hablar con ella-tk abrió busco su terminal d en su maleta sin embargo no la encontró solo estaba su digivice-oye patamon tu tienes el terminal?

-yo no tengo nada amigo-dijo patamon acercándose

lo abre dejado?. Yo recuerdo haberlo empacado

-y yo te vi!dijo patamon aclarando y recordando

-si me pregunto donde estará...

* * *

_**Ojala les aya gustado jeje… misterio continuara lo antes posible ok? Los extrañe mucho chicos :3, algo corto el capitulo no? Bueno asi los termino mas rápido XD**_

_**Bueno y ahora a seguir publicando :3**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	2. La terquedad de mi hermano

_**Nuestro Hijo**_

_**Gracias a las personas que lo hayan leído por favor dejen comentarios y por cierto si es posible leean mis otras historias :3**_

Hikari (pov) 

Se lo tube que decir a Tai... No sabia que hacer, primero me regaño después me dijo que me apoyaría en todo pero no se encerio que hacer...al menos la platica con TK ayer me tranquilizo un poco...no puedo arruinarle la vida así a mi novio...el apenas tiene 17 no es justo para el que...yo arruinara si vida 

-kari, estas bien?-pregunta gatomon subida en la cama donde kari estaba hechada 

-aun no se como decírselo... Que haré gatomon?-dijo kari muy deprimida dejando que gatomon se preocupe mucho mas por ella 

-oye kari lista para tus chequeos médicos?- pregunto tai cambiado desde afuera de la habitación de su hermana- rápido que matt esta abajo esperándonos. 

-espera...matt?!-la vida de kaei dio un giro total al descubrir la palabra MATT en las palabras de su hermano-hermano y porque tenia que ser yamato no había otra persona?! 

-es que yo no tengo auto además tu y yo hikari le tenemos que decir que el va a ser tío 

-hermano...-kari solo aguanto las lágrimas y decidió ser fuerte 

-y no te preocupes mira que esta vez voy a considerar vivo al padre-dijo con un poco de rudesa y estupides a la vez 

-aparte se fue del pais-dijeron gatomon y agumon mirando a tai pensando que el era un idiota 

-igual lo consideraría vivo dijo mintiendo tai 

-bueno vamos...-dijo kari aun desanimada 

(Takeru pov) 

-no importa lo que haga patamon, no encuentro mi terminal-D 

-Pero TK ahora como digievolucionare?-pregunta patamon algo fatigado por la idea de no digievolucionar- y cuando fue la ultima vez en que lo usaste? 

-mmm...-TK se quedo pensando-desde hace un mes en la casa de papa cuando salí un rato a pasear y fui con ellos a su casa... Pero de allí ese día... Use la terminalen mi casa llegando y la guarde en el cajón de siempre junto al digivice que hasta ayer los empaque en mi maleta, y no esta la terminal-D 

-que extraño... Así verdad debes ir a clases o se te hará tarde-dijo patamon algo apresurado 

-ohh si es verdad...gracias amigo-Tk salio de la casa de su abuelo hacia su nueva preparatoria lo antes posible 

(Kari pov) 

-señora natsuko...hola-dijo kari 

-dime que haces aquí kari?- pregunta natsuko algo confundida 

-tenía que decirle algo y mi primera idea fue usted por que la verdad ya no se que hacer!-kari intento tranquilizarse y dejar de soltar lágrimas pero igual no podría olvidarlo 

-¿kari que sucede?- pregunta preocupada Natsuko-ven pasa te daré un poco de agua- hikari paso se sentó y espero que la señora natsuko saliera de la cocina con el vado de agua, pero cuando salio con el dichoso vaso, salia con otra personalidad una molesta fastidiada con tan solo ver la presencia de kari- ya dime que quieres?! 

-quería decirle que usted sabe que todo y tk somos muy unidos y.. Bueno lo diré de una vez...yo...yo...esto estoy embarazada-dijo kari de un sarpado intentando no lloriquear mas 

-largate de mi casa...-diji fríamente natsuko sacando a kari a la fuerza de su casa... 

-kari que sucede?-pregunta gatomon preocupada por ella mientras kari estaba triste hundida en sus pensamientos 

-me alegro que se preocupen todos por mi pero la verdad no meresco ese trato-dijo kari triste 

-de que hablas?-dijo matt algo confundido-claro que te mereces ese trato por que si no fuera por ti ni por takeru ahora yo y Tai no seriamos tios 

-si... Gracias por aceptarlo y asimilarlo bien matt-le agradeció kari a matt el cual condu cía y gabumon y tai estaban de coooilotos en la parte del frente del carro 

-de nada, por cierto...has hablado con tk sobre esto? 

-no nunca...-dijo kari algo triste- pero se lo ocultare si es posible y ustedes dos me ayudaran! 

-la verdad... No entiendo como ocultarlo es la solución?-dijo gatomon 

-es que la educación de TK es primero- se justifico kari 

-oye hablando de tk...has hablado con el kari?- pregunta matt 

-si, ayer por la terminal D 

-que raro... por que hoy tk me llamo que decía que no sabia si su terminal-D la había dejado en mi casa 

-pero tk habló conmigo ayer? 

-la verdad no se con quien has estado hablando pero estoy seguro que no era tk-dijo matt dando a conocer lo que pasaba por su mente

_**Continuara:**_

_**Ven ahora que he descubierto de ponerme full con los fanfics estoy al 100%, bueno comenten por favor :3 lo apreciaría y no se olviden de ponerle like a mi pagina en Facebook :3**_

_**El link esta en mi perfil de fanfiction :3**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	3. Un sueño extraño

_** Nuestro hijo**_

_**Hola chicos aquí les traigo este capitulo de "nuestro hijo" y tomen nota, las personas que no sean takeru, por cierto todo el capitulo se trata de el jejeje, hermoso mi takeru, esas personas hablan francés jajaja claro pues están en Francia Y claro aquí les traigo el capitulo :3**_

* * *

-bueno organizarse todos sus trabajo-dijo el maestro de tk-y decidí formarlos en grupos de dos-el profesor empezó a ordenar todo el papeleo como tk era nuevo se quedo sin compañero

profesor me quede sin compañero para el trabajo-dijo tk algo intranquilo

-si sobre eso señor takeru usted será el único que presentara su trabajo en dos semanas, dos semanas están bien para usted?

-si-dijo tk-no entendí nada de lo que me dijo pero wi, acaso entiende el español perfectamente y me responde en francés?

bueno y que te pareció tu clase de literatura-pregunto el profesor con su español combinado con francés

-eso si lo entendí y me pareció buena y entendible madomenos-dijo tk

todos pueden salir!-dijo el profesor en francés y todos salieron y luego regreso al lenguaje español- takeru ven un momento-tk se acerco a el profesor-y estrañas Japón?

la verdad un poco... Extraño a mi hermano, a mis amigos y a mi novia...

con que tienes novia-dijo el profesor

se llama hikari es una persona muy especial para mi... Prometí protegerla desde que éramos pequeños y espero que el tiempo pase rápido para volverla a ver... De hecho me gustaría llamarla, pero las llamadas cuestan el doble cuando llamas al extranjero

-toma-dijo el profesor de literatura

su teléfono?- tk ve y en las manís del profesor se veía un teléfono

-vamos muchacho se lo que has pasado, se hablar tu lengua por que yo también fui a Japón a estudiar y me separe de todos, puedes estar feliz con tan solo hablar con uno de ellos

_**Nota : chicos durante las llamadas por teléfono la voz de hikari sera la que esta entre paréntesis ( ) :3**_

-si, muchas gracias tk marco el numero del celular de kari y este empezó a timbrar y cuando tk escucho un simple "hola" de la dulce voz que conocía se le formo una sonrrisa- kari...eres tu..., (si quien es? ),soy yo tk, (tk!, hola amor apenas ha pasado un día y aun me haces falta), si mi profesor me ha prestado su celular por un momento jajaja donde estas?, ( bueno yo... estoy en el hospital ), el hospital? Que te paso algo?! (No no *nerviosa* yo solo vine por unos chequeos médicos...callense!) que que sucede? Por que quieres que me calle?, (no tu no takeru, le estoy diciendo a matt y a tai que se callen), que...matt esta allí? Que hace matt allí? (Nada nada adiós...)- kari corto el teléfono por los nervios que tenia- kari Respóndeme... Al parecer colgó...

-supongo-dijo el profesor algo constipado-dices que estaba en el hospital?

-si...ella estaba en el hospital...pero no me dijo por cual razón, ella me preocupa... Creo que dijo algo sobre un chequeo medico...

-a esta bien... Oye takeru creo que deberías ir a tu casa...

-o si es verdad! Gracias profesor por todo!-dijo tk agarrando todas sus cosas y llenado corriendo a la casa de su abuelo, al llegar ve a su abuelo y a patamon jugando solitario oigan por que juegan solitario y si ustedes pueden jugar entre si?

-igual valía la pena intentar este nuevo estilo de juego, estamos jugando carrera solitario-dijo su abuelo michael

\- si bueno me iré a dormir-dijo tk algo cansado-ustedes sigan jugando-takeru fue a su nueva habitación y se hecho a dormir

* * *

-donde estoy?- dice tk y ve a la distancia a una kari de pelo largo riendo con un pequeñin de cabellos marrones y este niño voltea y mira a tk y va corriendo a su lado

-papi, papi vienes a jugar conmigo y mami?!- decía el minuto saltando para que takeru lo cargara

-papi?-pregunta tk confundido en eso aparece kari y carga al niño y ambos sin caminar simplemente se empiezan a alejar de la vista de tk

-kari kari a donde vas!-en o una barrera se interpuso entre el y kari y escucha un risa malvada...

-takeru, admitelo jamas volverás a verla, jamas jajaja-tk reconoció inmediatamente esa risa

-devimon!-grito tk y entonces escuchó su nombre muchas veces

-tk tk tk!

-kari...

-tk despierta!

* * *

Patamon saltaba encima de tk hasta que este se levantó sobando su cuerpo aplastado...

-tk me asuste cuando gritaste el nombre de devimon!dijo patamon asustado

-lo siento es que tube un sueño muy raro...

-tk estas sudando-dijo patamon tocándole la frente-te traeré agua, no te muevas

-kari... Es verdad que no te pueda volver a ver?

* * *

_**Espero les haya gustado el capitulo ahora me pondré a estudiar química, así que amigos ustedes esperen aquí XD el viernes publicare nuevos capítulos de todos mis fanfics, no se olviden de seguirme en mi pagina de facebook, el link esta en mi perfil de fanfiction jejejeje, amigos por favor comenten y gracias a los que leen y no comentan jajaja **_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_

_**psta: por favor intenten leer mi fanfic digimon, súper digital coded por favor :3 amigos no me abandonen saben que los quiero mucho y si es posible lean mis demás fanfics la mayoría son de aventura y takari jejeej**_


	4. En el consultorio ¿Digital?

**_Nuestro hijo:_**

**_hola digifans aquí les traigo un nuevo y chistoso capitulo de nuestro hijo no se lo pierdan *_*_**

* * *

-y por que no usaron protección?-dijo matt aburrido en la sala del hospital que estaba al lado de kari

-tal vez por que no querían arruinar el momento-dijo tai que estaba al otro lado de hikari la cual ya estaba completamente roja

-puede ser-dijo matt-si es niño pueden llamarlo yamato?

-no claro que no!-dijo tai mientras su hermana tenia la cabeza gacha mirando al piso desepcionada de su hermano y amigo-se llamara taichi verdad kari?!

-que se llamará yamato!

-que se llamará taichi! Soy hermano de la madre!

-y yo hermano del padre!-le siguió yamato

-Vasta!-grito kari- el ginecólogo esta por atenderme y ustedes aquí gritando-dijo kari sentandolos como si ella fuera la hermana mayor y en eso suena su teléfono-Hola...

**_"Kari eres tu?"_**

-Si, quien es?-pregunta kari mientras Tai y matt se hacian muecas entre ellos a los lados de kari

**_"Soy Yo TK"_**

**_-_**Tk, hola amor a pasado apenas un dia y aun me haces falta¡-Dijo kari

-Que Tk esta en linea?-pregunta Matt- Despues me pasas con el?¡ quiero preguntarle que si **_"en un tiempo muy lejano_**" llega a tener un hijo como lo llamaria

-Que se llamara taichi¡-Dijo Tai

**_"Si, mi profesor me ha prestado su celular por un momento jajaja Donde estas?"_**

**_-_**Bueno yo...estoy en el hospital-Dijo kari nerviosa mientras evitaba que se escuchara a ambos amigos peleandose

**_"En el hospital?" Que te paso algo?¡"_**

-Que se llamara Taichi¡

-Que se llamara Yamato¡

-No...Yo solo vine por unos chequeos medico-Kari asia el mayor esfuerzo de no mentirle a Takeru

-Se llamara como yo¡-Dijeron ambos chicos al mismo tiempo que colmaron la paciencia de kari

**_-_**Callense¡

**_"Que?.Que sucede por que quieres que me calle?_****_"_**

-No, no,tu no Takeru, le estoy diciendo a Matt y a Tai que se callen

**_"Que? Matt esta alli?...Que hace Matt alli?_**

-Nada nada adios...-Kari corto rapidamente evitando que la descubra-Ustedes no pueden quedarse calmados por una sola vez en sus vidas?

-...-Ambos chicos se quedaron callados

-Ustedes tienen un serio problema

-Y que fue? le contaste a TK sobre tu embarazo?-pregunta matt

-No..-se quedo triste kari

-Hikari yagami¡-La llamo el ginecologo

-Enserio no podia ser una doctora mujer?-pregunta tai a un susurro a matt

-Enserio? y mi hermano que? creo que el a visto mas que lo que el doctor esta apunto de ver-Dijo Matt

-MMmmmm estoy pensando en ser ginecólogo en estos momentos-Dijo Tai con baba en la boca y kari le da un fuerte codazo que lo deja sin aire

-Pervertido...-Susurro kari parandose y llendo con el doctor y cuando estaba apunto de entrar

-Matt ayudame a evitar que kari valla sola al consultorio-Dijo Tai intentando recuperar aire, en eso matt lo jala y se van enfrente del doctor antes que cierre su consultorio-Espere doctor soy su hermano tengo derecho a entrar

-Y yo su amigo-Dijo Matt levantando la mano mientras kari miraba avergonzada desde la rendija de la puerta

-bueno pasen, pero se quedan volteados hacia la pared-Dijo el doctor

-Que:..-Se escucho un susurro de sorpresa de kari, Matt y Tai, estos dos ultimos entraron todos rojos

-Jajaja los traumatize¡-Dijo el doctor burlandose de matt y tai-Tranquilos solo hare algunas preguntas...

-Si doctor-Dijeron los tres

-Bueno... tu dices que eres su hermano y supongo que el rubio es su novio-Dijo el doctor

-No no no no no¡, ese es otro rubio-Dijo matt avergonzado

-Muy bien... y tu señorita me dices cuantos años tienes? aqui dice que es una cita de rebicion para embarazo asi que te calculo unos 21 años

-Tengo 17-Dijo kari avergonzada haciendo que el doctor se le quede mirando

-Niña... y cuantos años tiene tu novio?-pregunto el doctor kari se sorprendio al ver el cambio de **_Señorita_** a **_Niña _**que tubo el doctor en sus comentarios

-También 17 pero el no lo sabe, ayer se fue a vivir a francia y no lo vere por un tiempo

-Eso esta mal-Dijo el doctor-Niña no te garantizo nada pero te puedo ayudar en cualquier cosa o inconveniente que tengas, pero a esta edad es para llevar un embarzo complicado, no eres la primera persona a la que atiendo con este inconveniente de edad, pero debes descansar bien ok?

-Si doctor-Dijo kari, la cual en un rato despues vuleve a sonar su celular y ella contesta-Hola?

-Hikari...-Escucho un susurro por su telefono que aprentemente era la voz de TK entonces ella solto el telefono y de la nada le vino un sentimiento de dolor, sentia que algo le habia pasado a takeru y se desmayo inmediatamente...

* * *

Kari abrio los ojos y vio que estaba que estaba en un gran jardin arrodillada

-Juguemos mas mami¡-Decia un niñito con pelos castaños y brillantes ojos azules que la miraban

-Hijo...-kari se le queda mirando y voltea y se ve en un espejo y se ve a ella misma con pelo largo y muy bien arreglada-Valla...

-Mira mami te traje una flor-Dijo el pequeñin que tenia el rostro y ojos de takeru y conservaba su pelo castaño, estendiendo una flor y en eso a kari le brotan unas lagrimas... estaba enfrente de su hijo...-Que pasa mami?...no te gusta?-Kari abraza al pequeño niño y este se le queda abrazando-Te quiero mami, eres la mejor toma esta flor encontre la mas bonita del jardin solo para ti

-Gracias..-Dijo kari secandose las lagrimas-Es muy bonita...

-Mami, papi esta por llegar?-pregunta el pequeño

-Tu papi?

-Si papa Takeru esta por llegar? siempre te pregunto y me dices que dentro de un rato viene pero no llega-Dijo el pequeño y eso a kari la conmovio-Que pasa mami?

-Nada solo que... que tal si jugamos?-Pregunto kari entonces estos empezaron a jugar a piedra papel y tijera y ambos se veian muy felices-Muy bien lo haces

-Gracias mami¡-Dijo el pequeño en eso el niño voltea -Papi Papi vienes a jugar conmigo y Mami¡-Kari voltea rapidamente y ve al pequeño que va corriendo y ve al chico rubio que tanto la hacia reir y que ahora se encuentra en francia, entonces ella va se acerca y carga al pequeño y antes que ella pudiera decir alguna palabra de repente ve que ella y el pequeño se alejan rapidamente de takeru y aparece una barrera gigante entre ellos- Mami tengo miedo¡

-Takeru, admitelo jamas volveras a verla, jamas jajajajaja-Kari estaba confundida no sabia que hacer, no sabia quien decia aquellas palabras

-Devimon¡-Escucho el grito de TK , el nombre de devimon le helo la sangre a kari, recordo todo lo que patamon y su hermano le habian contado sobre devimon

-TK TK TK¡- Kari grito el nombre de TK para ver si responde y en eso todo se volvio blanco y kari de la nada se encontraba sola en un mundo vacio y lo unico que podia hacer era susurrar el nombre de Takeru en susurros

* * *

Se encontraba una hikari inconsiente en la camilla del hospital mientras un castaño y rubio le hechaban aire y se podia escuchar el nombre de Takeru en el lugar con la voz entrecortada y dormida de hikari

-Quien es takeru?-prgunta el doctor que estaba acomodando todo y poniendo alcohol en un algodon

-Es mi hermano-Dijo matt- El otro rubio

-Su novio-Dijo Tai para ir directo al grano

-Ya veo, creo que esta soñando con el o esta peleando con su subconciente...creo que es lo mismo-Dijo el doctor-No se preocupen esto segura que el chico de la esperanza hara todo para proteger a su luz

-Espere... como sabe que Takeru es la esperanza y hikari la luz?¡-pregunto matt

-Dejenme explicarle niños-Dijo El doctor-Fui enviado desde el digimundo

-Eres un digimon?¡

-Si, solo estoy disfrazado de humano-Dijo el digimon-Vine a buscar algo importante y debo encerrarlo de na vez por todas

-A quien?-pregunta matt

-A devimon...

**_Continuara:_**

**_Apuesto que los he dejado en suspenso amigos jajajaja bueno que digimon sera ese que esta disfrazado chan chan chan¡ espero les aya gustado digifans :3 Cualquier falta o palabra diferente aganme saber por que el señor auto corrector se mete y arruina todo XD :D_**

**_Saludos :3_**

**_Digilover XD_**


	5. La llamada de yamato

**_Nuestro hijo:_**

_**chicos ya saben si ven algunas palabras confusas culpen al señor auto correcto que me desordena las palabras y no puedo arreglarlas, bueno disfruten el capitulo Y que Se diviertan ok? Al parecer los dejare en mucho suspenso gracias a todos los que me siguen en mis fanfics los quiero :3**_

* * *

-y como te llamas?-pregunto taichi confundido

-mi nombre es gankoomon,fui enviado con mis poderes reprimidos en este disfraz de humano pero cuando me encuentre con devimon y lo encierre al fin en el mar oscuro se liberaran automaticamente dijo gankoomon-pero me quedare temporalmente de esta forma... Pero mi deber ahora es ahora es apoyarlos...sabia que devimon estaría aqui., pero nunca creí que la luz y la esperanza llegaran a tener un hijo en estos momentos de crisis

-ese es el poder del amor-dijo matt

-crei que el poder del amor era halsemon-dijo tai a lo que matt lo golpea por su incredubilidad

-hermano...?-kari abrió los ojos y tai se acerco a ella

-kari...estas bien hermanita?

-si...-dijo kari con la poca fuerza que recuperaba-donde esta takeru?

-kari, estuviste soñando tk no esta aqui-dijo matt

-oh si es verdad...-dijo kari levantandose-soñé y vida a tk y a mi hijo-kari se agarro el vientre por unos instantes-claro y bien estaba devimon, que regañaba a tk

-esto me trae mala espina-dijo el doctor

-que a que se refiere?-pregunto kari algo confundida

-el es un digimon-dijo taichi

-que?-kari se confundió mas

-el es un digimon humanoide que se camufla como humano-completo matt

-aún estoy confundida-dijo kari

-creó que tu cerebro esta adormecido-dijo tai-es un digimon humanoide que tiene sus poderes comprimidos y esta disfrazado de humano

-y estoy aquí para buscar a devimon que escapo-concluyo gankoomon-pero por ahora tu situación es grave

-espere espere...si ti eres un digimon que ahora esta en su forma humana temporal... Donde esta el doctor...-kari se detuvo un momento para mirar el nombre de la bata-...el doctor Hatake?

-ese no se donde esta-dijo gankoomon mirando al piso y en eso se escucha un ruido que viene del armario del consultorio

-y ese ruido?- pregunta tai

-mejor vallanse no quiero que la gente descubra mi identidad-dijo gankoomon agarrando en grupo a los tres y llevándolos a la puerta del consultorio-cualquier cosa en que me necesiten solo llamenme!-dijo preocupado, en eso se desaparece del lugar en forma de datos

-oigan saquenme de aquí!-gritaba alguien en el armario

* * *

En el camino hacia el auto

-oye hermano y ahora que sabemos que devimon esta suelto...debemos de tener cuidado?

-si y mucho-le respondió matt antes de que tai dijera una sola palabra-aun recuerdo cuando takeru estaba apunto de morir por culpûa de devimon...claro tk estaba ensangrentado en el piso y yo su súper y fuerte hermano mayor lo detube y le di tiempo a angemon para que atacara!

-eso no es verdad-le dijo tai-no te preocupes kari devimon esta muy débil el ni mataría a una mosca en estos momentos-en eso suena la terminal d de kari haciéndola saber de haber recibido un mensaje-de quien es el mensaje ?

-del misterioso takeru, que le quito la terminal a mi novio-respondio kari-mmmm ya se como sacarle informacion

* * *

Takeru Takaishi dice: Hola amor 3

Hikari Yagami dice: Hola amor quieres hablar por videochat conmigo? Veras fui muy tonta recién me acabo de enterar que las terminales D tenían esa funcion

Takeru Takaishi: yo ya lo sabia hace tiempo XD pero no puedo contestar por que mi cámara esta malograda

Hikari Yagami dice: Por que me mientes?

Takeru Takaishi dice: A q t refieres?

Hikari Yagami dice: La terminal no tiene ni siquiera camara , quien eres y por que tienes el terminal de takeru?! :(

Takeru Takaishi dice: Escucha niña si llegas a descubrir quien y donde estoy te asegurarse que tu y ese bebe que tienes dentro de ti, mueran lentamente

√visto

* * *

-tranquila no te pasara nada-dijo tai intentando tranquilizar a kari que se encontraba en estado de. Shock

-listo me canse, debo a tk y decirle todo-dijo matt sacando su celular-estoy seguro que tk debe de saberlo y que también estas en peligro

\- no espera no por favor-kari intento alcanzar el celular de mar pero no podía soltarse de tai que la sostenía muy fuerte-tai que haces!

-estoy de acuerdo con matt-dijo tai con cara de preocupación a lo que kari forcejea mas-si sigues haciendo eso te vas a lastimar mas y a mi sobrino también!- con esas palabras kari se tranquilizo un poco y solo miraba preocupada como matt esperaba que tk contestara el teléfono

-tk? Aquí el rubio favorito

_"si soy yo tk...eres willis?"_

-claro que no, acaso willis es tu hermano?

"Jajaja lo siento matt, es que hace una hora tube un sueño extraño y sigo desubicado"

-bueno tk, que me dirías sobre tener hijos?

"Embarazaste a Sora!"

-que?...no idiota!como piensas eso de mi !

"que... entonces por que la pregunta?"

-escucha TK...kari esta embarazada-matt se quedo callado esperando respuesta pero takeru no responde

* * *

_**Hola digifans espero les aya gustado esta actualización jajaja cono dije los deje en suspenso bueno hoy publicare también mas fanfics, claro si tengo mucho tiempo :3 por cierto no se olviden de mi pagina en facebook donde se informaran de todos mis fanfic que actualizare o se estrenaran el link esta en mi perfil de fanfiction o solo pongan mi nombre de fanfiction en google y abajo en oopciones aparece la opción de mi facebook :3**_

_**Saludos :3**_

_**Digilover XD**_


	6. La respuesta de Takeru

_**Aqui la hermosa y confusa continuacion, de alli mañana continuo con lo demas y mis demas fanfics :3 espero les guste XD, ahora estoy cansada y con una loca continuacion digifans XD si es posible lo intentare hacer mas largo y gracias a las personas que comentan y gracias a las personas que leen y no comentan...jejeje *o* bueno aqui viene el capitulo :3**_

* * *

Kari estaba paralizada al escuchar las palabras frias de Matt mientras hablaba con Takeru... ¿por que él no respondia? que demonios habia pasado?, por que el novio que le prometio estar a su lado siempre, aunque esten ahora lejos no le responde...

-Takeru... responde - Le ordeno matt

-Matt...-Susurro Tai mientras ambos chicos de 20 años miraban a la adolescente de 17 con lágrimas en ambos ojos-Kari no...no llores...

-Es que... es que ustedes no entienden¡-Kari se corrio de las manos de Tai y se fue corriendo a toda velocidad

-Espera¡ Hikari¡-Tai volteo rapidamente a la direccion a donde se habia ido corriendo kari y despues volteo a ver a matt- Ire detras de ella... y que te responda de una vez¡-Tai se fue corriendo detras de hikari, mientras nuestro Matt solo lo vio correr y esperando una respuesta por telefono de su hermano menor que debe estar impactado por tales palabras

-No lo entiendo...Takeru que pasa contesta¡-Grito matt amargado por teléfono, como su hermano podia no responder... acaso negaria a ese niño?, conoce a su hermano desde que nacio y no puede pensar eso de él...-Demonios¡- Matt se agarro levemente la frente de preocupacion y escucho un suspiro por la linea...

"Matt... es verdad lo que me dices..."-Dijo TK por el telefono al otro lado de la linea telefonica... al parecer le faltaba el aire- "Pero es imposible... si yo no he tenido nada de ... ya sabes eso con ella..."- Matt le sorprendio sus palabras...como podria ser eso posible?¡ si el mismo tk le habia contado todo lo que hizo aquella noche con hikari

-De que demonios me hablas¡-Grito yamato y todo el mundo en la calle lo miraba mientras el estaba totalmente frustrado y decepcionado por la respuesta de su hermano- Takeru, como me vas a decir eso¡ tu mismo me contaste las cosas que hiciste esa noche¡

"De que hablas¡ que noche?¡"-Dijo TK algo alterado

-Esa noche¡, hace 2 meses¡ al dia siguiente te lleve a tu casa en garurumon¡ no recuerdas¡ y estabamos con patamon¡ preguntale a el¡

"Deja de gritarme¡"-Grito takeru por telefono con cara totalmente frustrada y colgó el teléfono rapidamente, mientras Yamato vio que Takeru colgo el telefono y este tiro inmediatamente el suyo al suelo y después sono rapidamente...habia una llamada entrante, asi que Yamato recogio el telefono y contesto

-Hola...?-Matt tenia su voz muy seca y frustrada

"Matt ¡ con el auto buscame en el puente que se encuentra al lado del hospital¡"-gritaba Taichi al otro lado del telefono

-Espera ...que puente¡?- Grito Yamato confundido intentando ver donde se localiza ese tal puente

"Solo busca el puente que esta al frente de tu carota idiota¡"-Dijo Tai ,en eso matt mira defrente y ve a lo lejos a Taichi en un puente agarrango a su hermana con ambas manos, mientras con un hombro apoyado en su oreja el celular en donde hablaba con yamato, en eso also su mano para indicar donde estaba, entonces matt colgo y fue corriendo asia su auto y fue directo a aquel puente donde al llegar, Taichi sento a hikari en la parte trasera del auto poniendole el cinturon de seguridad para que no sea tan facil escaparse y el se sento en el asiento del copiloto al lado de Matt, el observo su cara fijamente esperando alguna respuesta de lo que habia pasado pero yamato se veia algo frustrado- Que sucedio?-Matt simplemente miro de reojo a taichi y nego moviendo la cabeza, entonces el miro de reojo a su hermana y despues volteo y la miro- Oye hikari... por favor no... no hagas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir ok? como escaparte asi...por ejemplo

-Por que me dices eso Tai...-Dice kari pensando lo peor

-Es que kari ya sabes... para todo chico esa es una noticia muy dificil de asimilar y lo sabes y si me ubiera pasado a mi yo me daria un rato para asimilar y dar una respuesta- En eso kari lo miro aguantando las ganas de llorar

-Y que responderias... mas bien que responderian los dos¡-Grito kari a lo que ambos muchachos se sorprendieron con tales palabras

-...yo no sabria que responderte nunca me he enamorado de alguien para hacer cualquier cosa y pensar en aquellas probabilidades...-dice Tai algo triste mirando a su hermana

-Bueno por mi parte...-le interrumpio matt ya que tai empeoraria las cosas si no daba una respuesta concreta- si eso nos pasara a mi y a Sora, yo iria hasta el fin del mundo por ella y cuidaria a ese bebe como mi hijo que debe ser...

-Y entonces por que takeru no lo hace?-Dice kari cortante totalmente deprimida

-Es que...-Matt no sabia que responder se sentia preocupado, cualquier palabra que diga, provocaria cualquier reaccion en kari

-Es que? que?¡ es diferente?¡-Dijo kari totalmente preocupada con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos rubi-Es diferente verdad?, Takeru es diferente a ti verdad?¡, a el no le importo¡-Grito kari al borde de la desesperacion

-Kari no digas eso, a TK si le importas¡-Dijo matt

-Eso no es verdad-Dijo kari en un colapso nervioso a lo cual se saco el cinturon de seguridad y abrio la puerta del auto que se encontraba en movimiento

-Kari que planeas hacer¡-Grito Tai a lo que kari lo miro a los ojos y salto del auto en medio de una autopista en medio de un monton de autos entonces se escucho a un carro frenar velosmente y un gran golpe de impacto-Hikari¡

* * *

**_En otro lado:_**

-TK, que sucede?-pregunta patamon mientras ve a un Takeru en su cama completamente frustrado

-No lo entiendo...-Susurro TK

-Que no entiendes? que sucede?-Dijo patamon sentandose al lado de su compañero humano, que estaba hechado bocarriba en su cama

-Es tan pronto...por que no me lo dijo antes y como es posible esto... si yo no he hecho nada con ella...

-Hacer que takeru?-pregunta patamon

-Patamon... ubo algun momento donde Matt y Garurumon nos llevaron a nuestro departamento con mama?-pregunta tk a su pequeño amigo alado

-mmm...si hace dos meses masomenos, me fui a una reunion de digimons sagrados con gatomon y tu y kari se quedaron en el departamento de ella-Esa respuesta hizo que se mostrara el impacto en los ojos de takeru

-Si...Si paso...-La voz de takeru se entrecortaba intentaba recordar pero aun habian lagunas mentales-Pero, pero no recuerdo nada...me has dicho lo mismo que matt me conto...que pasa conmigo¡-Tk se empezo a frustrar rapidamente

-Takeru¡ tranquilo¡-Le dijo patamon llendo a su lado

-Tranquilo?¡ por que lo estaria¡, como pude embarazar a mi novia si no recuerdo nada de lo sucedido¡, como puede ser que no recuerde nada de lo sucedido?, tienes la respuesta?¡-TK se puso las manos en la cara demostrando su frustracion y patamon se quedo atonito al escuchar las palabras de takeru

-TK... co..como?

-Eso es lo que quiero saber¡-Se grito asi mismo TK-pero se.. que fue esa noche...Matt me lo dijo

-Dehecho ese dia no te comportabas como si fueras tu...-Dijo patamon pensativo

-Q...?

* * *

**_"Pronto mi plan estara completo y nadie podra detenerme... mientras la luz y la esperanza caen en el poder de las tinieblas todo estara bien...gobernare a estos dos mundo al fin y nadie tendra tiempo de detenerme"_**

* * *

**_Continuara:_**

**_Jejejeje los libere del suspenso? bueno espero ayan mejores comentarios digifans jejeje asi y les dare una palabra clave secreta escondida en esta frase... depende de ustedes adivinar O.o bueno el que consiga adivinar la palabra clave escondida sera premiado con un nuevo fanfic de lo que pida ok y solo dedicado para esa persona, les dare tiempo hasta que publique el siguiente capitulo, en otras palabras tendran tiempo de sobra:_**

**_"A mi igual que a todos los fans me gusta digimon. Gomamon es uno de mis digimons favoritos, en adventure tri tiene ojos amarillos. Uy que no eran verdes? o yo me estoy confundiendo, pero eso no importa. Muchos estan felices por el estreno de adventure tri aunque sean solo "Ovas" pero estoy feliz de que la aventura digievolucione :3 asi que esperare hasta Noviembre al estreno del primer ova no hay que perdernoslo"_**

**_Listo aqui les dejo el texto, ustedes adivinen la palabra clave para mi es muy Obvia X3_**

**_No se olviden de ponerle like a mi pagina de Facebook :3 Digilover XD no sera tan dificil buscarme ahora :3, bueno y si ustedes no me encuentran busquenme con el link de mi perfil de fanfiction ,XD _**

**_Saludos :3_**

**_Digilover XD_**


	7. Por qué hikari?

**_Nuestro Hijo:_**

**_Aqui les traigo el siguiente capitulo de nuestro hijo jajaja avanzando dia tras dia jajaj mucho suspenso lees he dejado :3 bueno aqui respondere sus preguntas, Que habra pasado con nuestra amiga hikari? por que takeru esta, como dice mi amigo lord Pata, "amnésico" bueno amigos yo les dare las respuestas e estos capitulos :3 por que capitulos?, por que este capitulo posee nada mas ni nada menos que dos partes...si y como dice otra de mis amigos (NievesJS13) soy una "una maldita endemoniada" por hacer ese tipo de cosas de dejarlos en suspenso :3 bueno saben que los quiero todo con love 3_**

* * *

-Hikari¡-Grita Taichi que rapidamente se saca el cinturon de seguridad, y al parar matt inmediatamente el auto, baja corriendo donde se encontraba su hermana completamente indefensa mirandolo fijamente entre dos autos al parecer estaba ilesa...-Que es lo que paso? acaso fue magia?...pues no, taichi mira al rededor y ve a angewomon enmedio de los autos intentando separa al auto que estaba apunto de atropellar a su hermana-Angewomon...-En esos momento angewomon egresa a ser gatomon nuevamente y va al lado de kari la cual rapidamente va con su hermano y lo abraza...al parecer ella se habia encontrado en un estado de shock en ese mismo momento en el que el auto casi la atropella-Hikari estas bien?

-Si...-Dice kari la cual en esos momentos estaba paralizada de miedo mientras gatomon subia hasta el hombro de tai e iba directo a su frondosa cabellera

-Kari en que estabas pensando¡...-Dice gatomon alterada intentando regañar a su compañera humana-si no ubiera estado siguiendolos no se que ubiera pasado¡

-...se que esta pregunta es algo estupida en estos momentos pero, gatomon que haces aqui?

-Yo tube un sueño extraño-dijo gatomon mientras saltaba hacia los brazos de kari la cual aun seguia en un estado de shock-soñé contigo tai... gritabas el nombre de kari... y bueno vi a kari tirada en la pista completamente inconciente...y no se movia... asi que ibas al hospital a buscarlos como angewomon y cuando miro a bajo veo a hikari saliendo del auto de matt en medio del autopista

-Perdon...-susurra kari con lagrimas en los ojos

-Kari... no llores...-dice gatomon

-Es que no era mi intencion...yo solo no pude soportar la idea de que...que...takeru...-kari empeso a sollozar con dolor

-Niña debes tener mas cuidado no vez que casi te atropello-grita el conductor desde el auto mirando a kari fastidiado

-Ahora no fastidies¡-Dijo gatomon enseñandole sus garras y el conductor simplemente metio la cabeza asustado por la actitud y la mirada de gatomon que ponia cuando se enojaba

-Vamos al auto kari-Dijo tai abrazando a su hermana y llevandola al auto

-Todo bien?- pregunta matt algo sorprendido por lo que acababa de pasar

-Si-Dijo tai poniendose el cinturon de seguridad al igual que kari, taichi mira a matt y de reojo a hikari, matt lo mira y luego tambien a kari que se secaba las lagrimas, ambos piensan un rato y asientan entre ambos y los dos miran a hikari

-Kari quieres un helado?-pregunta Tai intentando alegrar a su hermana que tenia la cabeza gacha alimentando la preocupacion de gatomon.

-No...-Dice kari con tono melancolico- Soy una tonta por salir del auto de esa manera...y una pesima madre

-No te subestimes kari-Dijo matt agarrando de una vez el volante para volver a seguir manejando y arrancar el carro-por lo que he escuchado hablar a mi mamá con otras mujeres dice que al principio fue dificil cuidar a takeru cuando era pequeño y sola aun mas, pero de los errores se aprende no lo crees? la gente gana experiencia y no repite sus mismas equivocaciones, te puedo asegurar que el tiempo que pase te podras convertir en una mejor mamá

-Tu madre me odia...-dijo kari ignorando todas las palabras de yamato dejandolo al mismo algo desepcionado y sorprendido al escuchar la oracion quer kari dijo en aquellos momentos

-Como mi madre te va a odiar?-Dijo matt con un tono algo ofendido

-Cuando se lo dije...cuando le dije que estoy esperando un hijo de takeru...-a kari le salian lagrimas-Ella siempre me habia tratado bien... pero apartir de ese dia tiene cara de que "ubiera sido mejor que yo y takeru nunca nos ubieramos conocido"¡

\- Mi mama?¡... tal vez no paso mucho tiempo con ella o solo la veo una vez al año pero ella dijo eso?¡-Matt estaba impactado por lo que le dijo kari

-Si... ella quiso separarme de takeru enviandolo a francia...para que se olvidara de mi y de mi bebe...

-Eso lo voy a hablra con ella despues-Dijo matt algo fastidiado y cortante por como su madre pudo tratar asi a kari

-Ahhh... por sierto gatomon...donde esta agumon? crei que estaba contigo...-dijo tai intentando romper la tencion que se habia provocado entre matt y kari

-se quedo en casa-dijo gatomon-la verdad lo deje viendo una pelicula que saco de tus cajas que tienes escondidas en el armario Tai

-Espera... Agumon sabe que tiene prohibido meter sus garras alli¡-Dijo Tai algo sonrrojado y avergonzado

-No es mi culpa el no es mi responsabilidad-Dijo gatomon hechandose en el regazo de kari dejando a Taichi con la palabra en la boca

-Como sea creo que alguien muy irresponsable no comera helado hoy...-Dijo Taichi mirando fastidiado a gatomon-Vamos a la heladeria a comprar helados matt-Dijo Tai acomodándose en su asiento de copiloto y lego se le metio a la cabeza el nombre de su hermana-Oye... Kari, como estas embarazada no te ha dado ningun antojo para Tai junior?.. AUCH¡-Tai resibe un codazo de matt el cual ignoro despues de su pequeño chillido de dolor

-Bueno...-Kari se puso a pensar un poco yqa mas calmada pero aun la tristeza la invadia

-Bueno que?

* * *

**_En otro lado:_**

-Que esto?-pregunta Takeru confundido mirando la pantalla de la computadora

-Es un programa que me dio gennai asi recordaras todo lo que paso hace dos meses, gennai me dijo que no sabe como es que perdiste la memoria...-Dijo patamon poniendole audifonos a takeru

-Y esto funcionara?-pregunta inseguro takeru

-Claro que si¡-Dijo Patamon-Nunca desconfies del señor gennai TK

-de donde lo sacaste? y aun no entiendo a que te refieres de como que no actuaba como yo mismo Patamon.

-Yo tampoco no entiendo solo te veias algo diferente...bueno y lo del programa el señor gennai me lo dio en la reunion de digimons sagrados que obiamente no debes recordar TK

-Y por que te lo dio?-pregunta confundido TK

-Es que soy muy olvidadiso y el me lo dio para que lo use cuando necesite recordar algo que no puedo recordar.

-Esta bien...ahora que debo hacer?

\- Muy bien dejame leer las instrucciones...-Dijo patamon sacando un papel

-Valla es muy largo-Dijo TK mirando las letras diminutas

-No te preocupes yo leo rapido

-Bueno y que debo hacer?

-Espera todavia no llego a esa parte TK

-No puedo esperar... ya?

-Espera no me dejas leer¡ ya callate

-Esta bien

-m m m m... debes mirar a la pantalla y pensar en la cosa que quieres recordar

-Bueno...-Takeru mira fijamente a la pantalla la cual irradia una gran cantidad de colores

-Rapido TK...

-Quiero recordar... que es lo que paso hace dos meses y no me permiten recordar

* * *

-Mama voy a salir con kari ahora regreso¡-Decia TK de hace dos meses en la puerta de su casa

-Si Takeru tan solo no te quedes tan tarde...-Dijo Natsuko que acababa de llegar de un lugar de donde abria hecho su reportaje

* * *

**_Continuara¡_**

**_Les gusto? fue muy corto? no me critique XD bueno ya saben que kari vive asi que con eso vasta :3 y como dije antes yo voy a dividir el capitulo en dos partes lo mas rapido posible el estreno del proximo capitulo seria mañana mientras a mas tardar el viernes XD_**

**_Bueno los dejo ahora debo continuar mis siguientes historias :3 Chaito, no se olviden de darle like a mi pagina XD de facebook Digilover XD ;) y sigan mis demas historias bye bye_**

**_Saludos :3_**

**_Digilover XD _**


	8. Un mal recuerdo

_**nuestro hijo**_

_**Continuando la segunda parte del capitulo anterior, que habrá pasado con takeru ? que es lo que debe recordar y no puede? Todo eso y mucho mas en este capitulo de "nuestro hijo" y gracias a todos por comentar por favor dejen sus comentarios y ya saben que si hay algún error ortográfico o una palabra que no encaja allí es culpa del señor "don autocorrector" bueno y se aproxima un nuevo fanfic y dos One shot dedicados a NievesJS13 y a LordPata por ganar cada uno dos diferentes concurso de aya la palabra secreta que las respuestas eran "AGUMON" y "VEEMON" bueno esperen el fanfic one-shot pronto y lamento no publicar ayer jejeje es que no podia abrir mi sesion en otra computadora T.T bueno aqui esta el capitulo**_

* * *

-Mama voy a salir con kari ahora regreso¡-Decia TK de hace dos meses en la puerta de su casa

-Si Takeru tan solo no te quedes tan tarde...-Dijo Natsuko que acababa de llegar de un lugar de donde abria hecho su reportaje

-Si mamá te lo prometo -Dijo Takeru cerrando la puerta y caminando por el pasillo del edificio lleno de apartamentos

-A donde vas TK?-pregunta curioso Patamon que se encontro con TK en el camino

-Donde Kari...de donde saliste? que no estabas dentro del apartamento?-Dijo TK confundido

-Si pero ya que vas donde Kari debo ir a recoger a gatomon para una junta de digimons sagrados que se hara en el digimundo

-Ya veo-Dijo TK colocando a patamon en su cabeza, donde siempre descansaba

-Bueno vamos-Dice patamon- No, espera espera regresemos¡

-Por que? -TK alparecer se quedo desconcertado por el cambio de reaccion de su compañero digimon

-Es que debo de arreglarme para ir a la reunion de digimons sagrados-Dice patamon regresandose al apartamento

-Patamon tu ve volando asta alla por tu culpa llegare tarde que me dices?¡-Dice TK mirando la puerta de su apartamento con decepcion

-Esta bien esta bien¡-Dice patamon sacando la cabeza por la puerta y cerrandola y TK voltea y sigue su camino

-"Bueno ahora debo planear una sorpresa a hikari"-pensaba TK pero mientras caminaba se detiene en seco y voltea hacia atras y no habia nada-" que demonios es eso..."-TK empezo a caminar un poco mas rapido hasta el punto de ye estar corriendo-" Que esa cosa...las tinieblas, maldicion¡"-TK siguio corriendo y sintiendo esa extraña presencia que alcanzo a TK y este se quedo paralizado e impactado al sentir a aquella presencia entrando dentro de el-"No, no no puede estar pasando esto"

Los ojos de TK cambiaron radicalmente de color azul a verde, y de la nada empezo a observar su cuerpo y a examinarlo con los ojos y de la nada en su cara aparecio aquella sonrrisa sadica no caracteristica de él-"Que demonios pasa...esto no puede estar pasando¡"-TK empezo a caminar por las calles para llegar al departamento de kari-"No¡ alejate de ella te lo pido"-TK siguio caminando y llego al departamento de kari, antes de entrar mira el reloj que tenia en la muñeca y al parecer eran las ocho de la noche, toca rapidamente el timbre del apartamento y se escucha una dulce voz atras de la puerta en los adentros del apartamento

-Quien es?-pregunta Kari inocentemente esperando que le respondan

-Soy yo Takeru-Dice TK sonrriendo ligeramente al otro lado de la puerta

-Oh TK espera un momento¡-Dice kari intentando arreglarse rapidamente antes de abrirle la puerta a TK, un minuto despues, ella abre la puerta y Kari abraza a TK y lo besa, ella se quedo colgada de su cuello

-"No kari no lo hagas"-TK agarro a kari del brazo y se la llevo a adentro y cerro la puerta-"Q planea hacer?"

-TK, pero que quieres hacer?¡-Dice kari un poco alterada cuando TK se la llevaba adentro de la habitacion y empuja a kari a la cama

-Kari necesito que...-TK no termino de hablar por que vio con el rabillo del ojo a gatomon que estaba sentada en la cama de hikari

-Me explican que van ha hacer?-Dice gatomon viendo en la posicion en la que se encontraban TK y Kari

-"Gatomon, has algo ayudame¡"

**_"Callate"-_**al escuchar esto la conciencia de TK se nublo rapidamente dejando al poder de la oscuridad aun con el dominio de su cuerpo

-Nada-Dice TK-oye gatomon, patamon te espera en mi casa o esta apunto de venir que tal si ambos se encuentran en el camino

-De verdad?-Dice gatomon saliendo rapidamente por la ventana dejando a TK y Kari solos

-Kari necesito hacer algo contigo...-Dice TK

-Que cosa?-pregunta kari poniendose nerviosa, en ese medio segundo TK empieza a besar desenfrenadamente a kari y ella simplemente se dejo llevar

-TK...que intentas hacer?-pregunta kari con sus labios junto a los de TK

-Cosas maravillosas kari...

-NOOOOOOOOOO

* * *

-NOOOOOOOOOO¡-Grito TK despertandose de los recuerdos perdidos

-Que sucede?-pregunta patamon preocupado

-Esa cosa... esa cosa... como pudo pasar eso¡ y no lo recuerdo¡-Grito TK agarrandose la cabeza completamente frustrado

-Recordaste?-pregunta patamon y TK lo mira con cara sarcastica-OK OK entiendo amigo

-Oye patamon como sabias que tecnicamente no era yo en ese momento si ni siquiera estabas alli?

-No dije que lo sabia, te dije que me parecia-Retracto patamon y luego TK volvio a lanzarse en su cama de frustracion-aparte por que cuando regresaste te veias extraño

-Que?...bueno pero en si...ese hijo no es mio?

-Bueno yo diria que te uso para poder tener algo con kari-Dijo el señor gennai desde la computadora a lo que patamon y TK lo miran sorprendida mente

-Que? Gennai que haces aqui?¡

-Tenemos que hablar entre los tres...es sobre devimon-dijo seriamente gennai provocando un serio enojo y furia en TK

* * *

**_Les gusto?, se que es algo corto es que no puedo escribir, dedos lastimados, niños no jueguen con navajas si no saben por donde sale la punta, bueno nose si publicare mas capitulos de los demas fanfics hoy dia por que los sabados estudio y hago tareas pero lo intentare, y no se olviden de darle like a mi pagina :3 asi y sobre los nuevos fanfic se estrenaran con el fin de "Aventura y Amor" por cierto tendra secuela y a mi examinadora oficial de la secuela le gusto mucho ojala les guste a ustedes tambien y dehecho ya la tengo escrita obvio :3_**

**_saludos :3_**

**_Digilover XD_**


	9. Diganme la verdad es mi hijo ¿si o no?

_**Nuestro hijo:**_

**_Hola voy a ser lo mas breve posible con este fanfic asi que no me critiquen no es mi culpa que me falte tiempo para publicar los capitulos XD pero hago todo lo que puedo no puedo vivir sin escribir, jejeje bueno aqui esta la continuacion del capitulo lo que paso es que el sabado va a ser el matrimonio de mi Tia y no me va a alcanzar tiempo asi que solo debo avanzar hasta donde pueda por que aparte debo ayudar en los preparativos XD_**

* * *

Takeru y patamon entran rapidamente a la puerta que el señor Gennai abrio en la computadora, ambos se veian preocupados por las sircunstancias y TK aun recibia el peso sobre sus hombros, ser padre y si...¿el niño no es realmente suyo?

-Sientense por favor-Patamon y TK aparecieron en la casa de Gennai el cual hizo aparecer un par de asientos donde ambos amigos se sentaron

-Que sucede con Devimon Gennai?-pregunta patamon preocupado

-No se si ustedes ya se habran enterado de que Devimon escapo de las sombras a buscar venganza contra los dos que lo derrotaron verdad?-Al escuchar eso TK se sorprendio y fruncio el ceño rapidamente para el "Todo" estaba claro

-Y eso que tiene que ver con kari?¡

-De que hablas?-pregunta Gennai sirviendose un vaso de Té con toda la tranquilidad del mundo

-No se haga Gennai¡ usted sabe¡ Devimon controlo mi cuerpo para tener relaciones con kari¡-la frustracion se notaba en el rostro de Takeru mientras este se levantaba de sus silla para acercarse a la cara de Gennai

-Quiso vengarse de ti...-Dijo Gennai a lo que TK se sintio enfadado y destrozado y se sento en la silla con desgano- Devimon sabia que te destrosaria si hacia eso ademas por que la oscuridad siepre perseguira a la luz... recuerda, la luz mas poderosa puede causar hasta la sombra mas oscura, en fin al juntarse la oscuridad y la luz causarian un gran conflicto...

-Eso no me importa... lo que quiero saber es que si ese hijo es mio si o no¡-Grito TK levantandose de su silla apoyando las manos sobre la mesa en donde se encontraban reunidos

-Takeru...es producto de la luz y de la oscuridad, pero siendo tu el medio con el que logro hacer ese acto, el niño es tuyo-Dijo Gennai mirando fijamente a TK el cual se quedo helado y aliviado al escuchar aquellas palabras-pero eso no significa que ese pequeño llegue ha ser malvado o bueno depende de que lado este

-A que te refieres¡-TK se volvio a enfurecer, esta vez golpeo la mesa de la furia que lo consumia

-primero tranquilizate y sientate-TK obedecio, patamon lo miraba preocupado- El es tu hijo, pero devimon al estar en tu cuerpo en ese momento puede que transmitiera oscuridad, depende de lo que suceda primero

-A que te refieres Gennai-Dice patamon intentando intervenir

-La oscuridad puede invadir tanto al cuerpo de kari con al bebé, mientras la luz de kari sea fuerte no pasara nada pero si por algun motivo la oscuridad la consume... podriamos pensar lo peor-TK se quedo impactado y furioso

-Pero por que kari¡-TK teniaentrecejo y apretaba fuertemente su mandibula lo unico en que podia pensar era su odio frente a devimon

* * *

-Kari, estas bien?-pregunta Tai mirando a kari con un troso de pizza en la boca en una mesa junto con el en "Luigi's

-Si , estoy mejor-Dice kari que salio rapidamente de sus pensamientos-Solo estoy un poco pensativa es que no puedo creer que me deprimi tanto para lanzarme de un auto

-Mi mamá no contesta al telefono-Dice Matt regresando del baño de la pizzeria-Tal vez esta en medio de un trabajo

-Tal vez-Dice gatomon agarrando una pizza vegetariana- Oye kari ahora que me doy cuenta ya se te esta notando

-Que?-pregunta kari confundida

-Si, lo de tu embarazo-Dice gatomon señalando el vientre de kari que ya era notorio

-Uhh...como hare para que la gente de la escuela no piense mal de mi?-Kari se empezo a preocupar

-No te preocupes no pueden culparte-Dijo Tai-Y si hay alguien que te fastidie yo y Matt nos encargaremos

-Si, Tai tiene razon-Dijo Matt juntando los puños-Tienes todo mi apoyo

-Gracias...-Kari dio una timida y avergonzada sonrrisa

* * *

**_Continuara:_**

**_Como dije iba a ser muy breve pero que es lo que puedo hacer? bueno el viernes publicare ojala tenga tiempo, hare todo lo posible, jejejeje por cierto ustedes han jugado el juego de Charlie Charlie Challenge, mis amigas lo han jugado en mi aula y bueno ya sabran lo que paso, no deben jugar con juegos satanicos que no les conviene, bueno no se olviden de poner like a mi pagina de Facebook, el link esta en mi perfil o solo busquenme como Digilover XD y me encontraran, ahora seguire viendo free¡ esta interesante, es un lindo anime voy en la segunda temporada bueno no se olviden de dejar comentario_**

**_Saludos :3_**

**_Digilover XD_**


	10. El mal encarnado

_**Nuestro hijo:**_

**_Hola he vuelto jejeje y que cuentan :3 digifans aqui les traigo el fanfic que ahora a sido el mas exitoso jejejeje y ahora debo de escribir el capitulo, levanten la mano los digiloversfans XD bueno aqui esta el capitulo que estaban esperando toda la dichosa semana espero les guste y estuve acumulando buen_****_as ideas para los capitulos futuros :3 de este fanfic y sigan comentando :3 aqui viene el capitulo XD_**

* * *

**_Ya en el departamento:_**

**_-_**kari, segura que estas bien, no necesitas nada?-pregunta tai mirando desde la puerta del cuarto de su hermana

-estoy segura de que estare bien taichi, tan solo dejame dormir ahora es lo unico que necesito-dice kari hechada en la cama vostesando

-no te preocupes tai yo cuidare de ella dice gatomon entrando a la habitacion y hechandose en la cama de hikari

-muy bien buenas noches-Tai cierra la puerta y kari intenta recostarce y poder dormi comodamente pero gatomon se levanta y la observa mientras su amiga intenta descansar

-oye hikari...-dice gatomon completamente sonrrojada

-que sucede gatomon?

-tengo una pregunta...como se hacen los bebes humanos.-kari se sonrroja de inmediato y abre los ojos como platos-siempre he tenida esa pregunta referente a los humanos y bueno...

-esto...gatomon veras cuando los humanos se quieren mucho ambos se "unen" y forman un nuevo ser-dice hikari buscando palabras adecuadas para su digimon

-como unirse?

-estar juntos...ambos...unidos

-se mas grafica

-deja de preguntar y duermete gatomon-dice kari ocultando su cara entre las almohadas

-esta bien dejare de preguntar, y tengo una pregunta kari...crees que takeru...volvera?

-muchas preguntas por esta noche tailmon, a dormir

-no te molestes hikari por favor solo pregunto, se supone que debes saber y responder un "si" con seguridad

-basta de preguntas tailmon-dice kari levantando la cabeza de las almohadas y mirando a gatomon con ojos vidriosos

-lo siento-dice gatomon con arrepentimiento...

-no te preocupes ya paso todo...

* * *

**_En otro lugar:_**

-Mamá¡-gritaba Matt tocando la puerta del departamento de su madre- Mamá estas aqui?¡-Al ver que nadie contestaba matt dio media vuelta y seguir su camino sin embargo al voltearse sonó un ruido el cual provenia de la puerta que se estaba abriendo, matt voltea y sin ninguna despreocupacion entra en el apartamento-Mama?

-Matt que haces aqui?-pregunta Natsuko apareciendo de la nada detras de Matt, el cual brinco de sorpresa

-Mamá yo vine a hablar contigo...-dijo matt avergonzado

-Dime hijo

-Tu le dijiste cosas horribles a kari?

-Como cosas horribles?-pregunta natsuko desconcertada

-Ya sabes... kari me dijo lo que le dijiste cuando te dijo lo de mi sobrino-Dijo yamato adquiriendo fortaleza frente a su madre

-Que niña tan mentirosa-Dijo natsuko con la misma expresión indignante

-Mamá kari nunca miente-dijo segurisimo matt

-Muy bien que tal si ambos, madre e hijo arreglan esta situacion-Dijo natsuko con cara perversa haciendo que matt se ponga nervioso

-Mandaste a TK a otro pais dejando a kari sola¡-dijo matt intentando contener los nervios

-Si y eso que?¡

-Mamá...

-Quien dijo que era tu madre?¡-dijo friamente Natsuko la cual aquellos zafiros azules que poseia se volvian color rubies y sacaba colmillos-No me reconoces Yamato?

-No que¡... como?¡

* * *

_**Un par de meses atrás:**_

**"Esa niña cayo completamente en mi plan y yo que parecía preocuparme por ella,**

** que estupidez que crédula fue...jajaja, será mejor que Takeru regrese**

**para que vea el sufrimiento que ganara**

** cuando sepa que viole a su novia**

**que rubio tan idiota y si es posible asfixiare a patamon por la noche... **

**bueno es hora de salir de este apestoso cuerpo"**

Takeru se acerco al vaso de leche de su madre el cual se encontraba en la mesa y toda la energia oscura de su cuerpo paso al vaso rapidamente llenandolo de fuerza oscura, TK callo inconsiente al piso y Natsuko salio con pijama del baño para ver que habia sido aquel ruido, al ir al lugar, vio a su hijo tirado en el piso ntentando ser levantado por su compañero digimon patamon

-Takeru¡-grito Natsuko llendo a levantar a su hijo y este abrio los ojos y se sobaba la cabeza

-Mamá?

-Takeru donde demonios has estado a noche¡

-Que?-decia confundido Takeru

-Tk... estas bien?-pregunta patamon preocupado

-Si...

-Estas ahora en...-Natsuko le dio un sorbo al vaso y de la nada cambio de actitud-Solo ve a tu cuarto Takeru por favor

-A donde?

-A tu cuarto Rapido-Dijo Natsuko apurandolo

* * *

**_Continuara:_**

**_Les gusto? bueno es corto pero no pude publicar es esto o nada por cierto me he creado una cuenta en Wattpad soy Lovelight jejeje cambio radical de nombre he? siganme si quieren ok? bueno y no se olviden mi pagina de facebook Digilover XD jejejeej_**

**_Saludos :3_**

**_Digilover XD_**


	11. No debes entrar sin permiso

**_Nuestro Hijo_**

**_¿Me extrañaron?, apuesto que si, este es el único capitulo que publicare hoy día, debo compensar por ahora muchas cosas y debo actualizar el diario de Hikari como dije debo compensar muchas cosas para las personas que quieren el capitulo de una vez jejeje bueno este es el capitulo ¿qué habra pasado? jejejeje e.e pos tienen que leer pues bueno y también quiero ver anime, estoy viendo Ao no Exorcist, Rin es tan lindo, bueno pero la historia es primero n.n aqui esta el capitulo_**

* * *

-como planeas que me quede a vivir contigo Gennai?

-pues solo te quedaras aqui un Tiempo Takeru, tu y patamon tendran que entrenar duro si quieren vencer a devimon

-Si TK, debemos quedarnos y entrenar muy duro y poder vencerlo

Patamon y TK estaban sentados de piernas cruzadas en el suelo viendo como gennai los observaba parado frente a ambos

-Pero y kari? estará bien?

-Sabes que tiene un hermano que la protege y no pasará nada malo

-Lo sé pero... me preocupa si devimon le hace algo

-No lo creo, de hecho no se la ubicación exacta de devimon, pero te aseguro que estará lejos de hikari

-Si tu lo dices-dice TK agachando la cabeza

-Además tienes amigos que la ayudarán en todo momento

-Si...pero...-TK empieza a recordar la conversación que tubo con matt por teléfono y cómo no le respondió si el hijo de kari era de el o no-ellos pensaran ...que yo no reconocí a ese hijo como mio

-No te preocupes todos sabemos que igual serias buen padre TK-Dijo patamon para levantarle la moral

-Gracias...

* * *

Un chico completamente despeinado con un par de googles puestos, una chica con cabello violeta y unas gafas y un chico que adora el kendo , se encontraban tocando la puerta de los Yagami esperando que les abrieran, en eso aparece un ojeroso taichi el cual les abre la puerta y los deja pasar

-Hola Tai esta kari?-Dice Davis entrando rapidamente a la sala de estar

-Por? y porque vienen tan temprano? es domingo

-Es que con kari acordamos ir todos a un dia de campo hoy dia-Dice yolei sacando una libreta y enseñandole a Tai el apunte y la fecha de encuentro

-Lo siento chicos pero kari no esta completamente bien

-Que... le paso algo?-Dice Cody preocupado

-No, solo que esta triste por lo de TK y todo eso

-Encerio? pobre... yo y ken no nos hemos visto desde la despedida de TK pero es horrible tener a tu novio lejos mas de miles de kilometros-Dice yolei pensando-Voy a hablar con ella

-No, Yolei ella esta realmente deprimida y cansada no creo que despertarla sea buena idea

-Al menos hay que intentarlo, no quiero que los digimons se coman toda la comida dejándolos solos en mi casa-Yolei va y toca la puerta de la habitación de kari

-Quien?-Grita gatomon desde adentro

-Soy yo dejame pasar-Dice yolei y entonces gatomon abre la puerta y deja pasar a yolei pero la unica que estab en la habitación era gatomon, entonces con la visión empezo a buscar a kari , la cual habia desaparecido-Donde esta hikari?

-Esta en el baño-Dice gatomon señalando la puerta de entrada al baño dentro de la habitación de hikari

-Hikari-Yolei toca la puerta y no escucha respuestas entonces la abre y ve a kari vomitando en el inodoro-Hikari estas bien?¡

-Yolei...-Kari se queda paralizada mirando a Yolei la cual la fue a auxiliarle

-No...no puede ser...hikari tu estas...-A kari se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y yolei lo único que iso es secarcelas

* * *

**_Continuará_**

**_espero que les haya gustado, bueno debo compensar lo del diario de hikari no?, jejeje bueno eso lo veremos aunque no creo tener el tiempo suficiente, estos dias el tiempo me llega hasta las patas chicos XD, bueno no olviden de seguirme en mi pagina de facebook, el link esta en mi info de fanfiction, ya lo saben y siganme en wattpad como LovelightXD, el XD va conmigo de por vida, bueno nos vemos XD_**

**_Saludos :3_**

**_Digilover XD_**


	12. mirada vacía

**_Nuestro hijo :_**

**_Largo descanso eh ? bueno que puedo decirles XD aqui no he escrito nada lol jajajaja pero bueno no es el único fanfic que no he actualizado aun esta el otro e.e "No me hagan bulling" bueno espero que les guste este capitulo :3, mmmm me voy a adelantar un poquito el capitulo XD que les parece? jajajaja solo un poquito, un poquitito, una pisca, un pedacito, una molecula, a quien engaño son tres meses jajaja lol yo los quiero mucho XD_**

* * *

ya han pasado tres meses...y no me he comunicado con takeru cada vez puedo sentir a mi bebé cuando pienso en takeru, esto es lo único que me queda de él, ya han pasado cinco meses de mi embarazo...y tres meses desde quetakeru se fue...no puedo evitar sentirme triste...miyako me apoya, ilori también y daisuke claro...pero mis padres no saben nada de que estoy embarazada...y no termine la universidad...taichi me dijo que regresara cuando el pequeño Nozomi nasca... Si... Me confirmaron que es niño ... Takeru...me ubiera gustado que te quedaras con nosotros...

-donde estoy?-dijo hikari mientras miraba a la oscuridad

-estas conmigo...-takeru apareció a su lado

-takeru...donde esta nozomi...?

"Solo en mis sueños estamos juntos como familia"

-esta aquí..-dice takeru cargandolo-nozomi, saluda a mano

-mamá-el pequeño insistía en que lo cargue su mamá

-tomalo-takeru se lo entrego en brazos y se dio media vuelta y se fue...

-takeru!-grito hikari persiguiéndolo-no te vallas...no me dejes!

A la mitad del sueño alguien toca el timbre de la casa...

Hikari se levanto y fue a abrir la puerta de su apartamento, matt estaba presente.. Con los ojos fríos y mirada perdida

-hola matt...taichi no esta...

No uno respuesta del rubio, solo la miraba

-él no volverá...-dusurro frío yamsto y dejo a lari parada paralizada en la puerta, ella estaba igual de sorprendida que gatomon que apenas escuchó lo que dijo , sin embargo kari se dio cuenta de algo que los demás no...

-él no es yamato...

* * *

**continuara:**

**Hubiera continuado con mas pero estoy con sueño es tarde...bostezando* bueno a nada... Espero les haya gustado o dejado con la intriga ya saben no olvide. Los comentarios,de me consejos saludos lo que sea XD**

**Saludos :3**

**Siganme en mi pagina de facebook, link en perfil de fanfiction**

**Digilover XD**


	13. Estoy sola

**_Nuestro Hijo_**

**_Gomen¡ ahora si intentare publicar todo lo que debo de actualizar...ya saben que se me ha hecho complicada la cosa...prometo que pronto tendrán todo lo que me pedian el once salgo de vacaciones...gracias corriente del niño por sacarme una semana antes¡ la verdad es que los extrañe...intentare recordar lo que tenia escrito este capitulo por que ya estaba listo para publicar antes que formatearan mi computadora...TTUTT..Bueno comensemos¡ Dive se emociona¡_**

* * *

Hikari retrocedió al ver aquel rostro con mirada perdida del rubio

-Q-qué es lo que quieres...?¡

El rubio sonrio de costado tetricamente y acerco una mano a hikari, ella siguio retrocediendo

-Hikari¡ cuidado¡-Gatomon se coloco entre hikari y Yamato-Alejate...

-Tu callate maldita gata...

Gatomon puso aquella cara enojada que la caracterizaba, salto sobre Yamato y lo golpeo. Yamato poseido por devimon lanzo a gatomon, y aura oscura lo cubrio haciendo que activara sus poderes oscuro y atacara a gatomon, por instinto la gata salto esquivando el ataque y suo su anillo mágico contra aquella oscuridad que emanaba del cuerpo del rubio

Yamato cayo contra el piso mientras convulsionaba al sentir la oscuridad saliendo de su cuerpo, al final dejo de moverse al quedarse inconciente

Gatomon se sento en el suelo al sentirse debil, su hermoso pelaje blanco se empezó a tornar de color negro

-ga-gatomon...?-Pregunto hikari con temor al ver a aquella digimon que conocía desde su infancia temblar y respirar agitadamente

Gatomon volteo con unos ojos amarillentos y piel oscura ,su anillo mágico se desintegro y cayo en pedazos, el digimon salio del lugar rápidamente

-Gatomon¡-Hikari la intento perseguir pero no pudo alcanzarla con esos cinco meses que le pesaban...

-eh...?-Yamato se levanto levemente y miro a hikari confundido-Hikari...que hago aqui...? que..paso?

-Yamato...?-Hikari se acerco a el levemente

El rubio al verla cerca la sujeto de la pierna y la obligo a caer al piso

-Kya¡

-...Hermosa y bella luz...-Dijo yamato con esa sonrisa tétrica nuevamente

-..no no no¡-se decia hikari

Yamato la arrastro por el pasillo y se metio junto con ella a un almacen...

* * *

**_Continuará..._**

**_Yay aqui esta la continuación, el proximo capitulo sera de Takeru eue, mi hermoso rubio seductor 7u7, ok no XD es de hikari *va a contratar a un sicario que valla por hikari*_**

**_ Pronto publicare mas no se preocupen :3_**

**_Saludos :3_**

**_Digilover XD_**


End file.
